


Unrepentant Prayers

by understars_dreaming2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/understars_dreaming2/pseuds/understars_dreaming2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't even know what to say about this, except it's short, there's 3 parts, and it's about Cas and Dean. Not regular fic though, more poem-ish. Hope somebody likes it, maybe now I can get back to writing an actual story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

UNREPENTANT PRAYER: Part 1

forgive me father for I have sinned  
fallen  
slaughtered  
died, been brought back  
and sinned again  
dove into the pit on your command  
grasped a soul  
and fell even as I rose

forgive me father for I have sinned  
betrayed  
lied  
died again, returned  
and still I fall

loved humanity too much  
(but how can love and sin equate?)  
chose by my own free will  
to love one righteous man above all others  
with all his souls'  
fierce anger  
honesty  
broken pain.  
poured out my grace  
my holiness  
my sacred duty  
into his fisted hands

Forgive me father for I have sinned  
yesterday  
today  
tomorrow  
for all my days............


	2. Chapter 2

“fuck yeah I'm pissed  
and cold  
it's dark outside the car  
dark in my head  
i've lost so fucking much man, let me keep this   
one fallen angel  
broken wings  
blue eyes  
stupid trenchcoat  
if it's about him and me, he says you don't care  
but he believes you're still out there  
I don't believe shit anymore  
but just to cover my ass i'm gonna say  
don't you dare fucking take him!  
don't let him be taken  
I don't think it matters anymore  
who I fuck  
who I love  
cause I just need....  
dammit  
I won't beg, that's not how I roll  
but shit  
I can't....  
just.....  
please.......”


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3.  
It's the vast empty of loneliness, the infinite variety and hues of darkness, choices that don't have right answers, the endless reach of loss, lust and need and one person that makes you feel..........  
Like the sharp intake of breath, goose-fleshed skin under searching touch, press and pull, striving and yielding when it's sweet and dirty and just really right  
It's the deep growl of desire, graveled answer “yes” done waiting, the sounds of slick and wet and firm muscles and hot mouth  
Huff of laughter.....“What?” “Tickles...”“You want me to stop?” Grin in a voice, hitched breath...”Ohh, no..........”  
It's slow soft touches escalating to gasping breaths and the edge of frenzy, slap of skin on skin, long strong fingers gripping tight enough to bruise....Sobbing groans of release.  
It's a prayer of redemption, longing, forgiveness, filling the empty....  
between a fallen angel  
and a too often broken man


End file.
